Wonder Girl
by bribrirocks17
Summary: Cheryl Snow (daughter of president snow) always hated the capitol and all their clothes. When her stylists dye her hair, she decides, she's leaving. Her and her brother jump on a cargo train to District 12. Ronnie (her brother) ends up getting caught by the peacekeepers, and gets dragged away to the capitol. Will Cheryl go back and save her brother? Or live the live she never lived
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Wonder

Sometimes I wonder about things. like, why do people with painted faces think their better than people with scarred faces. Why do the painted people watch the scarred ones fight to the death for some amusement. Also, the most unanswered question. Why does my dad allow this? My dad? President Snow. Ruler of Panem. I'm his daughter, Cheryl.

I know alot of people dont like my dad. Like them rebels in 13. But it seems like everyone he doesnt like gets aliminated. People have their opinions. Right?

"Cheryl. Get ready for the stylists." Said Rondun. Rondun is one of the seventy-eight peace keepers that works for my dad. The stylist come at 10:00, and its 9:12 now. I should get ready. My blonde natural hair was already soft, but i brushed it anyways. I put on just some jeans and a old shirt that my mom gave me.

"Cher! Oh Cher! This hair! Its so. NATURAL! Dye this. Now." Alexi said as she walked through the door. I shook my head fast, looking at the other stylists. Trying to back them away.

"NO! I WANNA KEEP IT, STOP! DON'T!" I cried. It was too was too late, I was already in a chair. I felt them strap my hands to the arms of the chair. Really? Is THAT needed. Salty tears streamed down my face. I don't want to be like the capitol people. With all of this crap on their face.

My hair was wet down and was getting ready for the dreadful dye. The stuck this shiny metalic stuff in my hair. Everything was blury because of my tears. Next thing you know I was looking in the mirror with my blonde hair almost gone. My hair now has purple, blue, green streaks in it. My knees collopsed to the ground as I wept. I called my personal stylist. Jonah-ya. I told her I need my hair "un-dyed"

"Cher, I love you deeply but that would be a bit hard, but I think I can do it, I will be over right now." Jonah-ya said.

Ugh, I hate this capitol I just wish I could get out of it. Be a regular citizens person! My outfit I chose had pink leggings with a blue ruffled dress with purple hoops, and greenmetalic flats. Ew. This outfit is disgusting. I just wanna wear jeans! I ripped off the clothes and cut them up with siccors. I put on my ripped jeans with a pink plaid shirt. I smiled. This is more like it. Jonah-ya walked through the door and she alrealdy pointed to a chair. I let her touch my dyed hair and look at it without hesitation.

"OK, just close your eyes, dont want chemicals getting in them!" Jonah-ya said. I felt all these sprays on my hair. An hour went by, and Jonah-ya finally said I could get up. My blonde natural locks were back! I hugged Jonah-ya. She left without a word. I ran down the hall of my dad's mansion and bursted right through my brother, Ronnie's, door.

"Cher, I got to tell you something" murmured Ronnie. Weird I had to tell him something too.

"Oh well me too, you first." I said clearly. Ronnie lookes ashamed, like he just commited a murder.

"I wanna leave. I hate the capitol. Don't tell dad, but I'm running off. Ha. Like Dad with ever notice." Ronnie said as he put his head down. I leaped into his arms. As I said

"Lets go,pack some clothes, were going to District 12" I chirped. Yes! Ronnie was think the same thing as I was. I ran back to my room and with a black suitcase I packed all my jeans and t-shirts. Ronnie was ready and so was I.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Runaway

I put on some sunglasses to block the glaring sun and also to hide my identity. I gave Ronnie a pair of plain black ones. I ruffled my plaid shirt. Capitol people were staring at us laughing, only if they knew it was the daughter and son of their ruler. We heading for the trainstation, not like the regular ones. But the ones that transportate goods to the capitol.

My flats werent good traction againist the rocks the of the tracks of the trainstation. This wasnt one of capitol's most finest trainstation because no one rides it. The ones the capitol people ride are, like, made of silver. I looked for the train with the District 12 seal. I was too caught up in my thoughts to noice Ronnie was already on the train and reaching his hand out to me.

"Come on! Their starting the engine!" I reached up to his hand, as his muscular arms pulled me up. Ronnie was only 14 and he sure had some guns.

"Ronnie we shouldnt stay up here! They'll see us, and if there is a tunnel, we will suffocate from smoke! I cried in panic. He nodded his head like he was confused about something. My arm reflexed to his reaction and I hit him right in the ribs.

"Ow! Ok, ok! Lets go down, but you go first." Ronnie gave me the evil eye as he pointed to the box-car below us. Thankfully, it had a ladder, and I started climbing down. Ronnie scoffed and shook his head as he hung from the top of the boxcar and reached for his feet to the opening of the cargo.

"You need help?" I laughed. I had an sudden urge to bring him in as fast as I could. Thankfully, I did that not a second to late. Footsteps filled the silent air. I took the two doors of the box car and closed them quickly. Soon enough, there was chatter outside. I put my ear againist the door. Maybe they're talking about Ronnie and I going missing. Myabe Dad actually noticed. But no. They were talking about how the Hunger Games are going to be this year. Ugh, The Hunger Games are just so cruel! I dont understand why we need to do this. Isn't poverty in districts enough to keep them in line?

"I hear the game maker this year is Harper Harrison. I hear from rumors, she has a love interest for one of the gammakers, uh ,whats his name, Isaiah?" Said one person.

"No. It's Isaac. I don't know his last name, but I do know he's a very smart guy." Said another.

I heard the train tracks starting to go "Chug-a Chug-a Chug-a" faster and faster. I smiled as I whispered to Ronnie

"Here we go." The whole capitol was blocked out of this box-car, it was a little small, but still , I didn't want to see that dreadful place. Ronnie put on his sweatshirt and looked me as he was saying put on yours. It was going to be cold in this little boxcar. I put on my pink sweater and looked at Ronnie and hugged him. Me and Ronnie have some "iffy" moments but this is one of the best moments of my life, and I'm spending it with him. Ronnie gave me a "real" hug back.

After about 30 minutes of just talking to Ronnie, I open up the door. Grain fields fill the area.

"District 9" Said Ronnie. My dad made Ronnie study the districts, so Ronnie knows where we are.

"Well this train moves as fast as the passenger ones" I chuckled. I looked ahead. It looked like a black circle. Tunnel! I closed the doors but one got stuck.

"RONNIE! HELP! THERE'S TUNNEL COMING UP AND I CAN'T CLOSE THIS DOOR!" I screamed. Ronnie covered my mouth with his hand and opened his eyes more. He pulled on the door and pulled. It wouldnt budge. He grabbed my hand and put me in a corner. He put a blanket he packed over me. Then, I felt him with his arms around me. Was Ronnie risking his life for mine. I wasnt going to let this happen. I put the blanket over him and I hugged him as tight as I could. The smoked started filling in, I could smell it. Ronnie started coughing.

"Ronnie hold on!" I screeched. I rose up fro mthe blankets and got my suitcase. Inside was a blanket I had brought. My cough was getting worse and I forgot where Ronnie was. No . I can't give up . I can't lose him. My hands finally met with his body. I went under the blanket and Ronnie was gasping now. I told Ronnie to cover his face with the blanket. He took the blanket weakly and covered his face I hugged him again.

"I can't lose you" I whispered as Ronnie let out a cough.

"I can't lose you either" Ronnie gasped for air. I let out silent tears, this could be the end of us. Maybe we should of stayed in the Capitol. No, it wouldn't be any better there. The smoke cleared out. I shook Ronnie frantically to make sure he was still alive.

"Your making my more dizzy Cher" Ronnie let out. I laughed as we finally got up on our feet. That tunnel was long! I looked out the door, we were in fields of apple trees.

"District 11" I blurted out before Ronnie ould. He smiled. Were only an hour away from District 12.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Imagine

The train stopped. I looked out the door and no one was around so I motioned Ronnie to come outside. I helped him step down from the train. The rocks started to rumble, someone was coming.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Hello," A voice called, Ronnie and I hid behind a tree. "Well, then in that case, I guess I will just search for you with my knife." She said with an evil laugh. I came out, the girl had a knife in her hand.

"Oh, just you, I thought it was some peacekeeper spying on me." The girl said, her hair was a bit more wavy then mine, and it was jet black too. She looked and sounded like a rebellion. I could befriend this girl If I wanted to.

(SORRY QUICK RONNIE'S P.O.V)

I came out behind my sister to see the most beautiful thing ever, her beautiful black ringlets flowed down her back so perfectly, her eyes were like a special kind of soft soil that erupted in her eyes. Her slim figure made swoon at the sight of her. Her rebellious attitude also made me even more attracted to her. I need to find out her name.

(XD I HAD TO DO THAT, OKIE BACK TO NORMAL!)

"Well, my name is Emilyn, and I haven't seen you around, you runaways?" She said fearlessly. I liked her attitiude. She looks 17. I'm one year younger than her then, and Ronnie is two, but they way he is looking at her, I guess it doesnt matter.

"Um, I'm not answering that but I'm Cheryl, you can call me Cher," I smirked, I was thinking of a way to embrass Ronnie in front of her. "And my brother's name is Ronald" I laughed. He looked at me with digust, I kept on laughing though. I saw Emilyn smirk, and even let out a small giggle.

"But you can call me Ronnie" He said as he put his hand on the tree and leaned on it. He didnt know it was a very weak tree and the branch snapped as he fell foward.

"Smooth move Ronald." I let out with a laugh. Emily helped him up even though she was letting out laughs here and there.

"Lets go back to my house and have some tea or something." She didn't sound all fancy. I bet she didn't love or like the capitol all much. Her clothes even told me. She wore dark denimn jeans with a white flowy shirt. Perfect for April. Her shirt had a weird design on it, like not District 12 material.

She said she was going to stop by her house to get something so Ronnie and I waited outside. Her house wasn't the biggest, nor, the smallest. Emilyn. That sounds familiar. Emilyn what though. Hmm. I figure out later but Emilyn showed up with a shirt and jeans.

"Put these on, I dont think you'll be cofortable with super skinny jeans and a botton up blouse. Be with the free." She smiled. I went inside her house and went into her bathroom and put on the ripped jeans and sort of the same flowy shirt she had. Same colors, but a different design. I walked out and she smiled.

"Thats more like it." Emilyn and Ronnie smiled at me. She pointed to the field, she said we will be walking there. I thought we were going to get tea. We started toward the field, the green grass wasn't artificial. This is a shock, most of the stuff in the capitol is artificial, even the people! My hand touched the grass.

"Yeah I know, its a sight huh? The grass isn't artificial." She said. How does she know about the capitol? I wonder about things way too much.

"Imagine if every place can be like this. Beautiful,and real. Imagine if we were all one. Imagine if we, the scarred people can be like the painted people. Or the other way around. Imagine if the Hunger Games were shut down. Imagine." She said bodly. Painted people, scarred people, thats how I imagine them as. Well I dont imagine, because its true.

"Imagine if we could be the ones to stop it. Imagine if we weren't imagining, like if all of this was true." Ronnie stated oboiusly trying to impress Emyln.

"Imagine if my dad could stop this, since he is in charge." I said as Ronnie tackled me to the ground.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled. Emilyn laughed.

"I know you guys were, my dad works for you dad. I obvoiusly know your names." She said without hesitation. Her dad works for mine? There is probably one-thousand people that work for my dad. Emilyn. Emilyn. Emiyln Meadows. It has to be her. But why is she in District 12? Her dad is best advisor of President Snow. Or my dad. It


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A strange figure, walks toward us. I nudge Ronnie and give him a confused look. He gives my one back. It could be a peacekeeper for I all I know. Ronnie tapped Emilyn.

"Who is that?" He asked her. She looked back. I nodded her head.

"My stupid sister" She reclaimed. She took her knife out of her boot and twirled it around her fingers. She stood up and faced her sister.

"What are you doing out here? You know. I'm going to tell on you," The girl said and snorted feircly. But Emilyn showed her knife and said back. "Well I won't if you let me go with you." I saw her sister catch a glimpse of Ronnie and wave her hand. Ronnie opened his eyes like he was scared. I let out a small laugh. I guess Emylin's sister had a "thing" for Ronald.

"Hey, back off. He's-" Emilyn trailed off. He's what? Her crush? I know the way Ronnie looked at Emilyn, he liked her. Maybe there soulmates. Ha. Ronnie smiled at Emilyn as her sister shot her a mean look. The girl struted her way through the open grass with her high heels.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The girl smiled at Ronnie again. I got frustrated. Get over yourself you nitwit. Ronnie showed her his way of saying "I DON'T LIKE YOU,CREEPY STALKER LADY" by holding hands with Emilyn. I gasped. Is it an act? We all walked together into the woods, leaving the other girl out as she stomped ahead of us.

"Emilyn-" I was cut off.

"Please, call me Em," She smiled. I gave a fake smile back.

"Em," I continued. "Where are we going in the woods?" She looked at me and laughed. She pointed to the wire fence. It looked like it was electric, but there was no hum when we went near it. A broken electric fence. What more do you expect from District 12. We climbed over the fence without a scratch. The grass was taller alomost up to our knees now. My hand unwillingly felt the soft grass. I ran my fingers through the green thin grass again. I smiled to myself. I like this life. Tall trees filled the woods. Birds sang in the air. The only birds you would hear in the capitol are messager birds, and I don't even think they use them anymore.

"I want to try and climb up a tree. I never got to before." Ronnie said as he put his hand on a branch of a stern maple tree. He put his first foot down on the bark. I laughed silently. He was never going to get up there.

"Go Ronnie!" The girl said in a flirty voice. Just shut up! He doesn't like you! Ronnie turned around and smiled at Emilyn. Oo lala! This must be an act to brush Emilyn's sister away. I looked up to see Ronnie almost half-way up the tree.

"Ronnie! Come down!" I screamed. Thats what he just did. Ronnie grabbed ahold of a branch and it snapped in half. He came tumbling down.

"RonRon! You ok! I'll go get your some band-aids." The love strucken girl said as she ran out of the woods. She was obviously going to a pharamacy, which I don't think they have a lot in District 12.

The atmosphere around us turned tense in silence. Awkard.

"So. . ." Em said breaking the silence. "How'd you like my sister?"

I gave her a funny look, and Ronnie open his eyes wider and cracked his mouth open. She was like a attention magnet!

"I guess she wasn't your type. She isn't the nicest person. . . Wait. What am I saying? She is 'Slit throats' horrible." She chuckled darkly and her knife and tried to clean her nails or somthing. Why does she have a weapon with her. Are people loooking for her?

"I have a question. Why do you keep a weapon?" I asked curiously.

"The same reason you keep your brother. To protect." My mouth was wide open. NO!

Ronnie merely smiled crookedly while I crossed her arms.

"My brother doesn't protect me. I protect myself." I said as I stuck my nose in the air. I don't no boy to protect me! Ain't nobody got time for that.

"Ok, say what you want, and do what you must; but you know I'm right." I smirked. I could feel my cheeks turning hot.

I was about to say something really nasty to that girl but red and blue flashing lights blinding me and there was a helicopter above us with made me half-death

"Watch out!" Em shouted, but it was already too late. A paralyzing dart hit Ronnie in the back.

"Hide!" Em screamed over the strong sound of the helicopter. I panicked. Not Ronnie.

"But Ronnie-" I said almost crying

"Go!" Em screamed as she clutched my hand and dived into the nearest protected spot just as a dart landed where we were standing. Please Ronnie be alive! Please! I started crying.

"NO! HE CAN'T BE! NO! PLEASE! PLEASE BE A DREAM!" I screamed as I ran towards the spot where Ronnie was standing. He was gone.


End file.
